The stent for blood, in general, is a device which is used to improve a blood flow as it is inserted in a narrowed blood vessel and expands therein.
The typical stent for blood is designed to expand into a cylindrical shape after it has been inserted in a narrowed blood vessel, and remain permanently therein while curing the narrowed or blocked blood vessel.
The intravascular device used to remove thrombosis or cure a blocked blood vessel, however, has a stent shape or other shapes. It is configured to remove the thrombosis which is blocking a blood vessel after it has deployed at a lesion portion of a corresponding blood vessel. The aforementioned intravascular device, in general, is used to remove any thrombosis or impurities from a cerebral artery, a carotid artery, a vertebrobasilar artery, a coronary of a heart, peripheral arteries of legs and arms and veins corresponding thereto.
As an example, the Korean patent registration number 10-0960974 describes a device for improving a blood flow which includes a stent part configured in a cylindrical mesh shape and is able to artificially form a lumen inside a blood vessel which has been blocked or narrowed due to thrombosis, a narrow tubular part which becomes narrow in the direction of its front end so as to reduce a frictional force while accelerating a blood flow when the stent part is removed after it has been installed, and an extension part which is configured in such a way that it extends from one wire rod among the wire rods collected at a front end of the narrow tubular part so as to form a conical mesh structure of the narrow tubular part, and the other wire rods are cut by laser, thus forming a hook part at its tipped part. The extension part extends from the front end of the narrow tubular part and is attached, and is formed of the wire rods wherein the hook part is formed, and the narrow tubular part is formed short with a predetermined length corresponding to the outer diameter of the stent part of the cylindrical mesh structure, and the stent part, the narrow tubular part and the extension part are made of a metal material selected from the group consisting of a stainless steel, a stainless, and a nitinol, which is a shape-memory alloy.
Moreover, the Korean patent publication number 10-2012-0138975 describes a stent which can expand in a longitudinal direction. The aforementioned stent includes a plurality of struts which are formed in both ends of a cylindrical mesh shaped stent, and are arranged in a diagonal line shape and are configured to form a closed cell while allowing the closed cell to be formed in a spiral shape after it expands, and a plurality of link parts which are arranged in the center between the neighboring struts among a plurality of the struts and are connected and extend in a longitudinal direction. A plurality of the struts and a plurality of the link parts are integrally connected, and each strut which has expanded in the spiral shape, forms a diagonal line S-shape.
The conventional stent for removing thrombosis, however, is hard to collect and transfer the thrombosis. More specifically, the thrombosis may be easily separated from the thrombosis removing device during the transfer of the thrombosis to the outside after the thrombosis has been attached to a flat surface. The separated thrombosis may cause a stroke due to a new embolus at a cerebral artery which is different from the initial position of thrombosis. Moreover, the device may be disconnected during the operation, thus may cause another operation accident.